A class of scarab-type fishing lures, designed so as to resemble a bottom-swimming minnow, frog, or insect, are commonly molded in one piece incorporating various anatomical details such as wings, fins, etc. So molded, however, such anatomical parts are presented in fixed position and thus lack realism. Because such lures are molded in a single cavity mold, they are conventionally of one color and one type of material.
It is well known, however, that fish are attracted to lures displaying vivid multi-coloration and characteristic movements resembling those of naturally-occurring prey. Recently, it was discovered that fish are further strongly attracted to objects which emit bubbles of air. For example, a fishing lure which has enjoyed considerable success in marine fishing is a squid-like structure with trailing tentacle-like appendages which emit a trail of bubbles in the water. However, with many fresh water fish, trailing appendages tend to produce the so-called short-strike phenomenon, in which fish strike at the lure at a point remote from the setting hook.